hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Solight Starsky
Solight Starsky is a male Hikarai wolf. As his surname indicates, he belongs (or was a former member of) the near-extinct Starsky Hikarai sub-clan. He is said to be the only surviving member of his sub-clan. He was a member of the Ravenhowl Exploration. AppareanceCategory:Characters Solight is a completely white, with a slight gray shade wolf that has red marks on his belly. He also has a pair of big wings hidden on his back fur, and appear when he is in flight. Biography Solight used to be a lonely puppy of the Starsky clan, likely his parents had disappeared and never came back. An unknown wolf took him and decided to train him for the rest of his life, until their Clan got murdered in Year 70. The war started and the Starsky clan had been completely murdered except for Solight, who escaped and began a life all by himself. Under the same circunstances, he met Crystal Windwing, and later with his sister Mercy Windwing and they started travelling together, and then moved into the Great Leaf Barrage. He was in the group that attacked Darei Nightstalker's main fortress in the Mountains of Diablo. After killing him and when peace was restored, he married Crystal Windwing, and later having 6 puppies. He was in the pursuit behind the Scorchbinders since they kidnapped Crystal. She was rescued, although a bit late, due to her healing powers being taken away and never restored. Plasma Chronicles In Year 87, he escaped from his home to the Frozen Wasteland to train after hearing Hachimaru's words of wisdom. Later, Crystal found him after beinb knocked out by Coldgazers, but a unknown force saved them of the cold. After a few days of hard training, Solight discovered the Plasma 'Element, but after promising Hachimaru he wont use it, unless it is fully necessary. They tried to escape from there but they got captured by the Coldgazers, finally Winva Iceroamer, the local Chieftain, allowed them to escape since she noticed they had noble intentions there. Personality He's a very friendly wolf, sometimes slightly impulsive but very happy and noble most of the time. Magic And Abilities He used to have Light and Fire as elements to use in his final moves, since he can't dominate any kind of magic. He use pure elemental energy to attack only in some ways. He, being the first to master Plasma, hides such fact and only keeps it a secret between his family. Using this element, he is capable of using various tricks and moves, but he only uses them when needed, since Hachimaru had warned him about not using Plasma in public. In physical combat, he's very fast and strong, in some way he's very witty, but very silly in a intellectual way. Family Siblings * Mercy Windwing (Younger sister) Spouse * Crystal Windwing Children * Crystary Starwing * Starmei Windsky * Zeleon Starwing * Draelyn Windsky * Areun Windsky * Jakeun Windsky Relationships [[Crystal Windwing|'Crystal Windwing]] Solight's spouse, ever since they met she has formed a large bond of respect with him. Later on, she fell in love with him due to his noble actions during the war. In the end of the battles and journeys, they married, and had 6 children.